Manu Intiraymi
|birthplace = Santa Cruz, California, USA |gender = Male |roles = Recurring Guest Actor |characters = Icheb }} Manu Intiraymi is an actor who portrayed the former Borg drone Icheb in eleven episodes of the sixth and seventh season of between and . In , Intiraymi reprised his role as Icheb for the fan production Star Trek Renegades. The film is directed and starring Tim Russ, was written and produced by Ethan H. Calk and Jack Treviño, and features fellow Trek alumni Walter Koenig, Gary Graham, Robert Picardo, Rico E. Anderson, Courtney Peldon, Clint Carmichael, Richard Herd, Jason Matthew Smith, John Carrigan, Ryan T. Husk, and Tad Atkinson. John Eaves worked as art director on it. Personal Intiraymi was born in Santa Cruz, California. His first name, Manu, is Hawaiian meaning "bird". His surname, Intiraymi, is Incan meaning "Festival of (the Incan sun-god) Inti". Acting Intiraymi started his acting career with featured parts in episodes of Pacific Blue (1997, with Richard Herd and Jeremy Roberts), Unhappily Ever After (1997, starring Nikki Cox), JAG (1998, with Paul Collins, Steven Culp, and Bennet Guillory), Smart Guy (1998, with Tahj Mowry), The King of Queens (1999), Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1999, created by Jonathan Schmock and guest starring Bebe Neuwirth and Mark Colson), and 24 (2001). His first feature film roles include supporting parts in the comedy Senseless (1998, with Brad Dourif, Jenette Goldstein, Greg Grunberg, Alexander Enberg, Ivar Brogger, and Jack Shearer), the crime comedy Go! (1999), the romance Whatever it Takes (2000, with Joe Gieb and Adam Harrington), and the short comedy Eyeball Eddie (2001, with Keno Deary). He was also featured as a sailor in the 2001 war drama Pearl Harbor. Following his two years on Star Trek: Voyager, Intiraymi appeared in an episode of Las Vegas (2005, starring Nikki Cox and with Nan Martin and Darlena Tejeiro) and appeared in the comedy Orange County (2002, with George Murdock), the comedy Zah-A Pizza Movie (2009), the short drama Masterpieces (2010), the short comedy Expired (2011, with Mark Chaet and Bob Clendenin), the drama Driving by Braille (2011), the biopic J. Edgar (2011, with Jack Donner, William Bebow, Tom Archdeacon, Zach Grenier, Stephen Root, and David Clennon), the short drama Literally, Right Before Aaron (2011), and the war drama Fortress (2012, with Sean McGowan). In 2012 he portrayed the recurring character Billy in six episodes of the drama series One Tree Hill where he worked with Barbara Alyn Woods. Further credits include the action film Abstraction (2013), the short horror film Pray with Us (2014), and the drama Benjamin Troubles (2014). The 2015 science fiction comedy Unbelievable!!!!! reunited him with an almost Trek known cast, including Dina Meyer, Olivia d'Abo, Nana Visitor, Linda Park, Michael Dorn, Nichelle Nichols, Jeffrey Combs, Chase Masterson, Julie Warner, Tim Russ, Walter Koenig, Robert Picardo, John Billingsley, Armin Shimerman, Michael Forest, Connor Trinneer, Celeste Yarnall, Barbara Luna, Garrett Wang, Gary Graham, Crystal Allen, Gary Lockwood, Anthony Montgomery, Beverly Washburn, Jasmine Jessica Anthony, Vaughn Armstrong, Jack Donner, Menina Fortunato, Sean Kenney, and Kevin Carlson. Other projects in 2015 include the romance Promises, the short science fiction drama Instant (with Phil Morris), the science fiction film 5th Passenger (with Tim Russ, Marina Sirtis, Armin Shimerman, Ryan T. Husk, Hana Hatae, Rico E. Anderson, Jodi Johnston, and co-producer and makeup effects supervisor Thomas E. Surprenant), the action drama Six Gun Savior (with Tim Russ and Jason Matthew Smith), and the fantasy film The Green Fairy (with Robert Miano). Intiraymi also appeared in the action film The Dark Zone (2016, with Tim Russ and co-produced by Ryan T. Husk). Star Trek appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * * de:Manu Intiraymi es:Manu Intiraymi fr:Manu Intiraymi it:Manu Intiraymi nl:Manu Intiraymi Category:Performers Category:VOY performers